


Mortal Enemies

by AgenderMaine (AngelusErrare)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Enemy-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/pseuds/AgenderMaine
Summary: Based on this tumblr post.Basically, your soulmates' names are on one wrist, your mortal enemies' on the other wrist, you have no clue which names are which, and you can pry my giant polyamorous freelancer family out of my cold dead hands.





	

It takes a little less than thirty seconds for York to interrupt Wyoming when they first meet, cutting off the British freelancer midsentence.

"Yep, there we go. Solves that mystery."

"Beg your pardon?" Wyoming asks, looking very put out with the interruption.

"You're Reginald," York clarifies, holding out his left arm, where one name is very clearly printed in dark ink. "So I don't have eight enemies! _You're_ the fucking enemy."

Currently dressed in full armor, sans helmet, Wyoming doesn't have the luxury of lifting his own wrists to show York the names there. It doesn't matter; he has them memorized after all these long years, but the issue lies in not knowing if York's real name is James or Butch. 

York rambles on. "I was actually worried I had eight mortal enemies! Like I've been scared of this for my whole life, but nah."

Gritting his teeth, Wyoming mutters, "I'm the first person you've met on this ship."

"Well, yeah," York admits, "but I'm 100% sure you're my mortal enemy, because there's no way anyone on this entire ship could be worse than you."


End file.
